


That One Time (Literally)

by rednuht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M, because it isnt supernatural if sam and dean arent pissed at eachother for something, did i mention completely unnessesary and irrelevant tags, did i mention crack, i feel bad for sam seriously, i think, sibling hatred, violent displays of anger, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednuht/pseuds/rednuht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a little pissed off, Dean has a wet dream, and the knifes in the kitchen are calling to Sam. One-shot of doom.</p><p>I swear I'm not this bad of a writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> so, really, this fic was inspired by me, myself, and I. Isn't really set in the series, just existing in the supernatural verse. enjoy!

Sam was sick and tired of it. At first, he couldn’t care less. But now? It’s getting to the point to where Gabriel is complaining to him.

“Sammy, you know just how much I care about my little bro, but I really want to strangle him right now. It’s because of your brother, so you have to do something about it.” A familiar voice said. Sam sighed and sat up on his bed, glancing over at the sleeping Dean in the other.

“Yeah? Well, I’ve been having it a lot worse, Gabe! They’re constantly staring, and checking each other out, and god dammit, I can’t take it anymore! What do you think I should do about it, oh-so-powerful trickster?!” Sam exclaimed. Gabriel just sighed and walked out of the shadows, perching himself on the edge of Sam’s bed.

“That’s why I’m asking you. I have no clue, and if I hear one more word of Castiel’s lovesick moping, I think I just might smite him.’ Gabriel replied. Sam looked over at Dean, who was just waking up.

“Mornin’, Sammy. Gabriel.” Dean mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Well, I’m gonna go, Sammoose. Enjoy the sexual tension,” Gabe said. Before Sam could comment, he was gone.

1.

“Dean! Dean, wake up!”

Dean woke up in his bed, gasping for breath. Castiel stood curiously in the corner, Sam staring at him from above.

“You okay? You were yelling our names. Cas showed up to see if you were alright.” Sam said. Dean nodded, shoving Sam off of him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just a bad dream.” Dean said breathily, looking over to Cas in the corner. He’s okay. He’s safe.

“Are you sure? You were very…distressed.” Cas said worriedly, stepping closer to the bed. That’s because I thought I had lost you.

“You didn’t lose me, Dean, I’m right here.” Shit, did he say that out loud?

“Yes, you did. Are you sure you’re okay?” Cas asked one last time, hovering by the bed with a concerned look on his face. Dean stared into his eyes, and not freaking realizing it. Idiot.

"Stupid, gross saps. I hate you both. Seriously, It's like you're trying to be stupid and gross and stupid." Sam hissed. 

“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine, just peachy.” Dean said quietly, unconsciously licking his lip and glancing down at Cas’s. 

Sometimes Sam wonders if he would get away with killing Dean. 

“If you say so. Goodnight.” Cas said before he left, accompanied with the sound of feathers rustling and Sam groaning.

~~~~

2.

Dean glared at the demon that had just decided to throw him against the wall. Sam was laying weakened on the floor, the demon giving him no attention.

“You're annoying,” She said with a scowl, lifting her hand. She was about to snap her fingers and kill him when she screamed, falling over dead, light erupting from her eyes. Castiel stood in her place, glaring down at the corpse.

“Man, am I glad to see you,” Dean said. Cas slowly looked up, moving his eyes over Dean’s body to his eyes.

“You almost died.” Cas said. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t. And hey! I actually prayed to you…this time.” Dean retorted. He mentally smacked himself. Cas just tilted his head in that totally not adorable way.

“You’re a very interesting man, Dean.” He said after a while.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smiled at the angel. They gazed lovingly at each other, Dean still pressed against the wall – this time with his feet on the ground – and Cas standing in front of him, invading his personal space, but he really couldn’t care less right now.

Cas blinked once, twice, and moved away to heal Sam and walk out alongside Dean. You could hear Sam gritting his teeth a mile away.

~~~~

3.

Cas was straddling him, the angel’s hips working against his. Dean moaned, giving up to the onslaught of fiery heat. Cas had ditched the trench coat and suit jacket, instead wearing just the blue tie and a pair of matching boxers. His beautiful, sleek, shiny black wings fanned out behind him, twitching and jerking in pleasure. Dean was completely naked, the hard, flushed flesh of his cock bobbing against his stomach, dark lust and hunger in his eyes.

“Caaas..’ Dean groaned, working his hips faster. He could feel his release getting closer, gasping and writhing under Cas, reveling in it.

And then he woke up, coming in his pants and messing up yet another pair of boxers with a moan that really sounded like Cas’s name.

“Dammit, Dean, that’s the second time this week!” Sam groaned.

“Dean.” A familiar voice said, and fuck if Dean’s dick didn’t give a little jerk at the rough, deep, absolutely ruined voice of his.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asked, managing to keep his voice steady. He looked up and that was a really fucking horrible idea, since Cas’s eyes were clouded with lust, his lips were puffed and red from biting them, and oh fuck, the angel has a boner. His eyes wandered from the erection straining against his slacks to his tie, the exact one he was just dreaming about, and up to his lips, and finally his eyes again. Cas caught his eyes in a heated, hungry look, Dean only staring harder.

A.k.a., the brutal, hard, messy eye sex that usually involves in one or both of them jacking off in private. And Dean did exactly that, after the angel fled in a flurry of feathers and hot lust, and of course, after Sam growled at him to just fuck the angel already.

~~~~

4.

“Gabe. Come on. Get your feathery ass down here.” Sam growled. It was late, very late. Sam, Dean, and Cas had went out to a bar. Imagine that. He went home early, since Dean and Cas were more likely to resolve their sexual tension if he wasn’t there. He tried to ignore the buzz of alcohol in his system.

“What’s up, Samsquatch?” Sam turned to look at Gabriel, his eyes unconsciously following the way his lips formed around his words.

“Sam?” Gabe asked. Sam licked his lips – and of his own accord – dipped forward and kissed him. “Mrmph-!”

“Dean and Cas still aren’t fucking. Maybe -” Sam started, kissing him again- “we could make up for it.”

~meanwhile~

Dean and Cas stood by the bar, Cas downing shots like nobody’s business. Dean laughed quietly, licking his lips as a little bit of alcohol dribbled down the angel’s chin.

“Here, let me get that.” Dean said, and, without thinking, licked the stream of liquid off his chin. He pulled away, stared at Cas with his mouth parted, lips slightly damp. Cas stared right back, the hunger in his eyes exactly how he looked at Dean when he had a wet dream. He only realized what he did a second later, but before he could have yet another sexuality crisis, the angel had disappeared, leaving a very scared Dean and a very freaked out bartender.

~~~~

1.

Dean was angry. He was also really horny, because someone decided to interrupt him during his…private time. So there he was, sprawled on the bed, dick in hand, completely naked, and being thoroughly gazed upon by a very unholy angel.

“You like what you see?” Dean said quietly, unclenching his hand and pulling his dick down, then letting it bob back up toward his stomach. Cas’s eyes followed every movement, his eyes dark with lust, a bulge in his pants, and looking absolutely wrecked. Dean had almost forgot how awesome that felt, so when he gasped and moaned low and rough, he surprised the both of him.

“Are ya gonna just sit there and watch, or are you gonna get over here and let me fuck you?” Dean said, standing up.

“Forgive me father, for I am about to sin.” He heard Cas whisper, and Dean barely had enough time to register just how sexy that was before the angel was stripping, eyes locking with Dean’s as he slid off his trench coat, then the suit jacket, and sliding his fingers over his shirt buttons so slowly it was almost torturous. Castiel then spread his wings, fanning them out as he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off, groaning at when the waistband slid over his erection. Dean was marveling at his wings, though he didn’t miss much of the show. Dean had barely noticed that Cas had left his tie on. But what he did notice was that his boxers matched his tie.

“You planned this?” Dean asked, more out of curiosity than shock. Cas looked ashamed for about a second before grinning like a cheshire cat.

“Of course, Dean. You’re very observant.”

Dean barely registered what he said before he was propped up against the headboard of his bed, Cas in his lap.

“Since I am an angel, I don’t need to be prepped. I assume this will be helpful?” Cas asked. Dean felt his cock twitch at the implication.

“Yeah, Cas, it will be.”


End file.
